


You Are The Reason

by GoldishPotate



Series: The Barriers Between [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Kiss, Light Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Slightly aged-up, Time Skips, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: She loved her, Luz, loved Amity. The realization hits her hard, harder than anything she's ever been hit with.OrLuz chooses to stay in the Demon Realm over going back home, her reason being a certain Blight.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Barriers Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908544
Comments: 10
Kudos: 557





	You Are The Reason

_"Te amo. I love you. I want to be with you, if you'll have me."_

That's her reason, her reason for not jumping through the portal Eda and Lilith managed to temporarily force open while a small group of rebels kept Belos busy. She knew that this may very well have been her last chance to see her mother, but she couldn't help it, couldn't find it in her to leave this place, the isles, her friends, her family.

She knew her mother must be worried sick, she knows her mother must think the worst has happened to her. But she couldn't. Even when Eda tried to make it seem that everything would be alright, she just couldn't jump through the portal, she refused to jump through without a way back to the isles.

It was tough, she was split, but she leaned heavily on not leaving.

Eda, whom was relieved she didn't leave, still scolded her, Lilith whom she still kept at arms length even after living together for 2 years, asked her why she didn't go, reminding her of all the nights she woke up, crying because she had dreamt she reunited with her mother. Willow and Gus, both happy yet sad for her, also wondered and asked her why she didn't go through the portal when it was up. Amity whom was crying for some reason she refused to say, merely wiped her soot and mud covered face with a sleeve. Amity looked just as, if not more relieved than Eda that she stayed.

She didn't have an answer for them. At least, she didn't want to say it just yet.

She wanted to jump through, but when the time came, she looked back among her friends and found family, she lost her courage. She loved her mother, but she loved Eda and her friends too. She loved her first home, but she grew to better adapt to the isles, she had a life here, she had more here.

Her decision is set in stone when she takes what would have been one last glance at Amity, looking over to her as she and Willow kept the doors to the spacious chamber housing the rebuilt portal, sealed, Amity wore a look she'd never seen on her face before, it struck something in her chest, it made her heart clench, it made her chest ache, she saw tears rolling down Amity's cheeks. In the two years she's known Amity, she'd never seen her cry with that devastated look, not even when Amity had ran away from her home to live with her, Eda and Lilith a year ago.

It's that moment when Luz decides that she'd take another chance, that she could stand to wait a few more years to see her mother again.

Luz stays.

* * *

They destroyed the rebuilt portal and took the most important piece with them. This would cripple whatever plans Belos had for the human realm.

The isles wasn't the same after their first scuffle with the emperor. Willow unknowingly sparked a rebellion, schools that once abided by the emperor's will, began to stray, encouraging the teachings of 'wild magic'. They knew that Belos was working against time, his reach and power over the inhabitants of the isles was dwindling. Times were changing, a new era was set to wash in soon. This they all knew.

And Luz would be here to see it happen.

"Why didn't you go?", Amity's soft voice takes Luz out from her thoughts.

Luz hums softly, shifting on the tiled roof of the house she's been living in for the passed few years, she stretches her legs out and turns to look over her shoulder, she sees Amity, cleaned up and in more comfortable clothing, standing a few feet away from her, staring at her with an unreadable expression. "Amity.", she merely breathes, she begins to shift, wanting to stand up.

 _"Why didn't you go?"_ , the words are heavy, but Luz finds that she is strong enough to carry them. She had reasons, many, She destroyed the portal once, for Eda, she loved Eda, King and her newly found friends, loved them enough to stay despite only knowing them for months during that time. This time, she had an additional reason, one that she didn't quite understand until now, right now.

Luz finds herself not quite on her feet, she barely moved, only managing to turn around and lift a leg, she was on a knee, looking up at the Blight. She couldn't help but run her eyes over the girl's face, she couldn't help but take in the witch's facial features. She's known her for two years, lived with her for one, but for some reason, it wasn't until now that she's finally realized something. All those times that Amity took care of her when she got hurt, all those times they've spent together, goofing off or studying, all those times that they just...talked and sat around.

All those times Luz had spent, slowly but definitely falling.

Luz feels a familiar prickling sensation in her eyes, she feels her chest tighten and her heart clench painfully yet blissfully, she sucks in a shaky breath and releases a soft sigh. It hurts, it hurts because she almost left, it hurts because she didn't want to leave, it hurts because now, she never wants to leave.

"Te amo.", Luz says, her voice is clear, her tone is sincere, the wind blows past them, between them, around them. She's never said those words, not like that, not in this way. She feels her heart leap to her throat when Amity raises her eyebrows, her golden eyes widening slightly and her lips curling into a confused frown.

Luz had a habit of climbing up onto the roof and stargazing, she'd always been in awe by the end of the night, but tonight, would ruin any future stargazing sessions for her, because right now, looking up at Amity with the moon's soft glow shining over her, was the most precious sight she's ever witnessed.

"W-What's wrong?", Amity speaks again, her confused expression changing to one of concern, worry.

Amity always worried about her, Amity was always there for her. Yes, Amity was the additional reason why she didn't go back, why she decided to stay here. In fact, Amity was _the_ reason why she didn't go back. It was her broken expression that stopped her.

Oh.

Luz feels liquid warmth running down her cheeks. She finally breaks her gaze off the girl's worried face, her eyes flickered to the tiles, she brings a hand up to her face and covers her mouth as her lips part, quivering.

The first time she decided against leaving, she stood for Eda, this time however, she stood for Amity.

"Luz!", Amity gasps and is quick to get closer, dropping to her knees, immediately reaching out and bringing her hands over Luz's face, her thumbs brushing the tears away.

Luz slowly lifts her gaze, she meets the brunette's worried and desperate expression. She takes it in. She takes her time, collecting herself. She'd fallen for her, she'd fallen for the Blight witch.

How could she not?

Despite first impressions, they've actually forged something special, something strong and deep. They've made each other better. They've grown together in a way Luz just knows they've only done _together_.

"Luz, talk to me, please.", Amity's voice shakes slightly.

Luz sighs one more time, she swallows thickly and drops her hand from her mouth, she closes her eyes as she lets Amity hold her face, she leans into her touch, allowing for the warmth of her small hands to tether her, ground her. She feels a knot in her throat, she feels words gathering up in her mouth, dancing on her tongue, she wants to speak, but fears that everything would come out in a messy blurt. She waits, taking her time, slowly lifting her hands and placing them over the smaller hands that held her face, the smaller hands that...held her together.

She loved Amity, loves her, she wants to be with her. But also doesn't want to lose her, because in all honesty, she didn't know what she would do with herself if she lost Amity. The brunette was her rock.

Luz swallows thickly, forcing the knot that had built itself up in her throat to go down. As much as she wanted to hold it in, bottle these feelings up, she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough, she wouldn't be able to silently carry that much weight, especially because they live together, but mostly because Amity knows her and can quickly tell that something is wrong or simply off. She opened her eyes, willing herself to speak carefully but also clearly.

"Te amo.", she says again, saying those special words in spanish first to get a feel of it, to further normalize it to herself and allow herself to become familiar with it.

Amity searches her eyes, she makes to speak again but Luz silences her before she could fully part her lips.

"Te amo. I love you. I want to be with you, if you'll have me.", Luz finally spills, her voice doesn't shake, her lips don't quiver and her gaze doesn't break off of Amity's own. She watches, seeing realization dawning upon the Blight, the way her face goes red, the way her lips press into a tight line, the way her eyes begin to shine, glistening with tears of their own.

Luz can't get a read on her, after a few seconds too long, Luz feels that she's lost her rock. She makes to apologize, makes to beg Amity for forgiveness, but she doesn't get a chance, because this time Amity silences her.

"Y-You love me?", Amity breathes, her voice is shaking, she's clearly on the verge of crying and her hands begin to tremble.

"I do.", Luz says softly, softening her gaze. She takes one of the witch's hands off her face and slowly brings it down to her chest, placing the hand over the spot where her heart thumped, hard and strong, beating quickly, she holds Amity's hands against her chest, "Very much.", she speaks again.

Tears finally escape the Blight's eyes, rolling down her now rosy pink cheeks, her pink lips begin to pull into a small pout.

"You are the reason, the reason why I didn't go.", she breathes out before pausing for a moment, "You...You're my home. My safe place.", Amity begins to cry softly, her lips parting to release soft whimpers, she turns away from Luz and Luz begins to fear, to regret, fearing she'd pushed away the person that meant everything to her. "I-I'm sorry Amity, I'm so sorry for crossing that line I-"

But all of her doubts are suddenly swatted away when Amity returns her gaze to her, her long lashes shining with tears, "You're so dense.", she suddenly chuckles, her lips curling into a warm smile.

And Luz is immediately filled with hope, she perks up at the sound of that beautiful chuckle, she feels her chest filling with more and more warmth at the sight of that lovely smile that curled Amity's lips.

"You're my home too, my safe place, my everything, Luz. You've made me love myself again, you changed me for the better.", the Blight's voice is soft, her tone sincere and her gaze...loving. "I love you too, I always have."

Luz's eyes widened and her lips part open only to close, her lips open and close multiple times. She's at a loss for words, she's happy, so very happy, but also scared. She knew then that now if another opportunity came to go back to the human realm arose, she wouldn't want to go, at least, not by herself. She makes to speak one more time, but once again, Amity beats her to it, except, she doesn't speak.

Before Luz knows it, she feels the softest sensation she's ever felt press against her lips, she tenses but quickly relaxes, closing her eyes, she feels Amity move the hand that was holding the side of her face, sliding it to the back of her head, dipping the hand into her hair, she feels her hair tangling with her fingers. It's amazing, it's everything and more, it's a lot but not enough. Luz lifts her arms from her sides and wraps them around the girl in front of her, she pulls her closer, wanting for all space between them to be eliminated, their bodies are flush against each other's own, their lips moved against each others own in a kiss so passionate, it's almost bruising.

It's right then and there that Luz once again concludes that, should another chance for her to go back to the human realm arise, chances were, she wouldn't take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more, gonna have time skips all over the place.
> 
> Feel free to drop some thoughts.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos, mistakes ect I may have made.


End file.
